Rebeldes sin causa
by Jaizmar
Summary: Kakuzu y Deidara son dos jovenes que han atravesado una vida dificil a travez del tiempo, fuerón excluidos de sus familias por ser homosexuales y se apoyaron el uno al otro al sentirse vacíos tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero ¿qué pasara cuando conozcan a Sasori e Hidan? ¿Cambiara todo? ¿O solo empeorara las cosas? SasoDei & KakuHidan.


Parejas: SasoDei y KakuHidan

Palabras: 2.455 palabras.

Advertencias: Ninguna

**_Rebeldes sin causa._**

En la Preparatoria Konoha cada día transcurría de manera normal para cada uno de los alumnos que asistían a ella. Pero hoy iba a ser un día diferente para algunos de ellos, especialmente para Kakuzu y Deidara.

Dos estudiantes que asistían al 4º semestre de preparatoria. Ambos poseían 17 años de edad y acababan de ingresar a la Preparatoria Konoha. Eran amigos desde los 7 años de edad y a partir de los 14 comenzarón una relación juntos.

No era una relación amorosa entre ellos, ya que era simplemente una relación por necesidad. Ambos se sentían solos aún cuando podían contar con ellos mismos para todo, pero necesitaban de alguien a su lado que los hiciera sentir especiales, queridos y deseados. Por ello comenzarón esa relación, para ver si así podían llenar el vació que se albergaba en sus corazones y en sus vidas.

Eran independientes, ninguno de los dos vivía con sus padres ya que estos nunca aceptaron el hecho de que ellos fueran homosexuales y los rechazaron aún a pesar de ser sus hijos. Así que comenzarón a independizarse y a crear su propia vida fuera de la jurisdicción de sus padres.

No les apenaba ser lo que eran, pero aún así mantenían su relación en secreto y en público fingían ser solo amigos.

Su primer día de clases lo comenzarón de una manera muy común para ellos y esa era... Llegando tarde.

– Vayan a buscar un pase de entrada si quieren entrar a mi clase jóvenes.– Les dijo seriamente el Profesor Ibiki Morino a ambos jóvenes que se encontraban en el marco de la puerta esperando que los dejaran pasar.

– Mmm... ¿No hay trató especial por ser nuevos?– Bromeó Deidara ganandose una mirada de desaprobación y enojo de parte del Profesor y la risa escandalosa de sus nuevos compañeros.

– ¡Silencio!– Exclamó el Profesor haciendo que todas las risas del salón cesaran y todo quedara en un total silencio.– Y ustedes... Vayan a dirección, ahora.– Dijo acentuando la última palabra mientras les dirigía una mirada sería a ambos.

Deidara e Hidan se retiraron calmados del salón rumbó a la "dirección". Ambos lo admitían, eran algo así como un caso perdido según sus anteriores profesores, pero bueno... ¿Qué decir? A ambos les gustaba ser el centro de atención y buscarse los problemas.

– Que aburrido... – Dijo Kakuzu con una notable expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

– Si así es... ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido?– Dijo Deidara mientras una sonrisa divertida se asomaba por su rostro. Señal de que se le había ocurrido algo.

– ¿Qué sugieres?– Mencionó divertido Kakuzu mientras miraba con complicidad a su amigo.

...

– ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!– Exclamaban varios alumnos de la preparatoria que se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos asustados mientras que la alarma de incendios seguía sonando.

– ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!– Exclamó Tsunade Senju, la directora de la preparatoria, mientras miraba hacía todas las direcciones buscando una explicación.

– ¡Calma todos, fue una falsa alarma!– Dijo fuertemente la secretaria de la directora, Shizune, haciendo que todos los alumnos se calmaran.

– ¡Alguien podría explicarme que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí!– Exclamó nuevamente la directora mirando de manera seria a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

– Tsunade-sama, al parecer alguien ha activado la alarma de incendios a propósito.– Dijo la profesora Kurenai.

– ¿Saben quién ha sido?– Preguntó Tsunade mostrándose bastante molesta.

– No Tsunade-sama, nadie vio cuando encendieron la alarma.– Respondió esta vez Shizune.

Deidara y Kakuzu que se encontraban viendo todo lo sucedido entre la multitud de alumnos se sonreían entre si por todo el escandalo que formo su "pequeña" broma.

– Pero Tsunade-sama, podríamos ver las cámaras de seguridad para saber quien lo hizo.– Dijo el profesor Iruka mientras recalcalba lo obvio de la solución.

– ¡Cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!– Exclamó Shizune.

– Bien, entonces regresen a todos los alumnos a sus respectivos salones y digan que solo fue una farsa alarma.– Ordenó con autoridad Tsunade.

– ¡Hai!– Exclamarón todos los profesores mientras comenzaban a dispersarse para llevar a los alumnos a los salones.

– Algo esta mal.– Susurro Kakuzu mirando como los profesores retiraban a los alumnos y la directora se dirigía hacía la salida del auditorio.

– Cierto...– Dijo Deidara presintiendo lo mismo que Kakuzu.

– Bah... ¿Qué importa?– Dijo Kakuzu restándole importancia al asunto mientras se dirigía con Deidara a su siguiente clase.

Mientras todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones, Tsunade y Shizune junto a algunos profesores se encontraban en la sala de seguridad de la preparatoria.

– Muestrame las grabaciones del 6º pasillo en la ultima hora.– Pidió Tsunade al encargado de seguridad.

– Lo haré.– Dijo este mientras hacía que comenzaran a rodar las grabaciones.

– Alto, detente.– Dijo Tsunade acercándose a la pantalla.– Regresala.– Ordenó.

– Los tengo.– Dijo en un tono de voz bajo mientras se dirigía a su oficina a paso rápido siendo seguida de Shizune.

– ¿Quiénes son Shizune?– Preguntó seriamente Tsunade.

– Los registros dicen que sus nombres son Deidara y Kakuzu. Ambos recién ingresados a la preparatoria el día de hoy.– Dijo Shizune entregándole a Tsunade los expedientes de ambos jóvenes.

– Gracias Shizune.– Dijo Tsunade tomando ambos expedientes y mirándolos de manera seria.

_"Alumnos Deidara y Kakuzu de 4º semestre de preparatoria, por favor presentarse en la dirección del plantel."_

Se escuchó por toda la preparatoria el llamado a ambos jóvenes. Mientras que en un aula en especifico se encontraban estos dos mirándose de manera alarmada.

– Jóvenes, pueden levantarse.– Dijo el profesor Kakashi mientras los miraba a ambos por el rabillo del ojo.

Ambos se levantarón y se dirigierón a la salida recibiendo una mirada expectante de parte de sus compañeros. Comenzarón a caminar rumbo a la dirección del plantel en un completo silencio.

– Estamos muertos.– Dijo Deidara.

– Eso tenlo por seguro.– Le secundo Kakuzu mientras se detenían frente a la puerta de la oficina y tocaban.

– Adelante.– Escucharon que dijeron.

Ambos abrieron la puerta y entraron a la oficina, sin saber que en ese momento todo cambiaría para ellos.

– Buenos días jóvenes.– Saludo seriamente la directora mientras los miraba a los dos.

– Buenos días.– Respondierón al unísono

– Creo que ya deben saber porque están aquí.– Les dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ellos que permanecían de pie.

– No lo sabemos Tsunade-sama.– Mintió Kakuzu mientras miraba a la directora.

– ¿A no? Pues veamos si esto les refresca la memoria.– Dijo poniéndole play al reproductor que estaba a un lado de la oficina, en donde comenzó a rodar el vídeo de ellos dos encendiendo la alarma de incendios.

– ¿Ahora si saben?– Dijo mirándolos a ambos enojada mientras estos sentían como el otro tragaba grueso.

Tsunade iba a proseguir hablando cuando sintieron que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

– Adelante.– Exclamó.

– Tsunade-sama, aquí están los jóvenes que me mando a traer.– Dijo Shizune mientras hacía una reverencia y se retiraba dándole paso a dos jóvenes que se encontraban tras ella.

– Buenos días Tsunade-sama.– Dijerón ambos jóvenes al unisono.

– Buenos días.– Dijo La directora Tsunade mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.– Pasen por favor.– Dijo haciendo que ambos recién llegados se adentraran por completo a la oficina y se situaran al lado de Deidara y Kakuzu, quienes los veían un tanto extrañados sin entender lo que sucedía.

– Verán jóvenes.– Dijo refiriéndose a Kakuzu y Deidara.– Lo que sucede, es que sus actos no quedaran impunes. Y aunque lo que han hecho merece la expulsión de ambos en esta institución, eso sería demasiado fácil.– Dijo mientras su sonrisa se alargaba aún más.

– Ambos deberán aprender su lección y por ello no serán expulsados... Serán sancionados. ¿De qué manera? Ustedes dos, serán suspendidos de clases durante una semana y en ese tiempo tendrán trabajos comunitarios aquí en la preparatoria. Siendo vigilados por ellos dos.– Dijo Tsunade mirando esta vez a los que recién habían llegado.

– Akasuna No Sasori e Hidan, presidentes y delegados del consejo estudiantil. Ellos se encargaran de supervisarlos a ustedes durante todo este tiempo. Y luego de que su castigo culmine, seguirán tomando 2 veces a la semana trabajo comunitario hasta que ellos decidan que ya han aprendido su lección ¿Entendido?– Dijo mirando con una sonrisa triunfal a los castigados.

– ¿C-cómo?– Dijerón ambos implicados impresionados ante tal castigo.

– Ahora retirense todos. Empezaran desde mañana a primera hora de acciones laborales.– Dijo por último Tsunade retirando a todos los alumnos de la oficina.

– ¡¿Qué tipo de castigo es este?!– Exclamó Deidara.

– La expulsión hubiera estado mejor.– Dijo Kakuzu enojado mientras que sus pensamientos se desviaron hacía el chico peliblanco que se había presentado en la oficina.

A la mañana siguiente ambos jóvenes se habían presentado en la preparatoria cono se les había ordenado y en la entrada de esta se encontraban los que serían sus "guarda-espaldas".

– Yo me encargare de vigilarte a ti.– Le dijo Sasori a Deidara omitiendo las presentaciones.

– Y supongo que tu me vigilaras a mi ¿eh?– Dijo Kakuzu divertido dirigiéndose a Hidan.

– Que inteligente...– Dijo de forma irónica Hidan.

Sasori e Hidan hicieron que los "prisioneros" como ellos los consideraban los siguieran a través del campus para que estos comenzaran su castigo con limpiar el patio trasero.

Ambos se opusieron al principio y comenzarón a pelear y protestar pero luego no les quedo de otra más que hacerlo sin chistar. Pasaron todo el día haciendo labores como limpiar, cocinar, lavar los baños, los salones, etc... Y en todo ese tiempo los demás estudiantes no paraban de burlarse de ellos.

Al igual que estos no paraban de pelear con sus vigilantes aún sabiendo que los únicos con el poder de hacer que su castigo terminara eran ellos.

Y así habían pasado varios días en los que su labor era esa y su pan de cada día era el de molestar a Hidan y Sasori. Hasta que sin darse cuenta ambos estaban desarrollando una pequeña amistad con sus vigilantes e inclusive habían llegado a sentir algo más.

– ¿Qué te pasa Barbie?– Dijo Kakuzu intentando molestar a Deidara.

– Nada.– Dijo este sin prestarle atención a la manera en que lo había llamado.

– Es por ese chico Sasori ¿eh?– Dijo mirando a su amigo.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?– Le respondió impresionado volteando a verlo.

– Vamos amigo, llevamos juntos años y me preguntas esa estupidez.– Le dijo Kakuzu como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– Cierto. Lo había olvidado.– Dijo Deidara mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

– Ahora dime, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?– Le preguntó nuevamente.

– No lo se amigo... De un momento todo era normal y al otro deje de verlo como el molesto "guarda-espaldas" de todos los días.– Le dijo Deidara mientras miraba hacía el cielo.

– Ah... Te llamo la atención ¿cierto?– Dijo mirándolo de manera inquisidora.

– Creo que es más que eso.– Dijo Deidara.– Cuando estoy con el ya no siento esa soledad que sentíamos antes, la cual nos hizo estar juntos para intentar llenar el vació.– Le respondió.

– Creo que haz encontrado lo que buscabas amigo.– Le respondió este mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

– No lo se... Pero no te voy a dejar solo, comenzamos juntos terminare...–

– No digas eso.– Dijo Kakuzu cortándolo en medio de sus palabras.– ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Intenta estar con el a ver si eso funciona entre ustedes o algo. Recuerda que ante el mundo no somos nada nosotros dos así que no habrá problema.– Le dijo.

– ¿Encerió?– Dijo Deidara sorprendido.– Muy bien amigo, veremos como sale todo. Y por cierto... ¡No soy Barbie!– Exclamó recordando la forma en la que su amigo lo había llamado.

Deidara se había puesto en marcha, y aunque su semana de castigo ya había terminado aún debían hacer sus dos días de trabajo comunitario a la semana hasta el tiempo que sus encargados dijeran que ya era suficiente. Y en ese tiempo después de transcurrir aproximadamente 2 semanas más, Deidara comenzó a congeniar con Sasori.

Y en una de sus tácticas descubrió que este también era homosexual. Así que comenzó a entablar una relación amistosa con el y por decisión de ambos avanzarón a algo más en un mes.

Sadori y Deidara llevaban una relación, lo cual no le molestaba en nada a Kakuzu ya que el fue el de la idea. Pero sin haberlo pensado siquiera comenzarón a formarse lazos más fuertes entre ambos haciendo que su relación se ampliara aún más.

Mientras que Kakuzu intentaba hacer de las suyas con Hidan provocándolo una que otras veces y ver si se divertía un rato. Así pasarón 2 largos meses y todo seguía su curso hasta que en una de esas Hidan se descubrió observando con otros ojos a Kakuzu.

– ¿Cómo estas viejo?– Saludo Deidara a Kakuzu.

– Bien.– Dijo este con una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Qué rayos hiciste?– Le preguntó Deidara divertido.

– Jaja, yo nada. ¿Por qué siempre debes suponer que he hecho algo?– Le preguntó a Deidara.

– Porque es lo que siempre pasa.– Le respondió.

– Descubrí esta mañana a Hidan mirándome fijamente mientras yo barría el patio.– Le contó Kakuzu divertido.

– ¡No me jodas! ¿Encerió?– Le preguntó impresionado.

– Así es.– Le dijo mientras se comenzaba a reír.

– ¿No que era religioso?– Dijo mientras reía junto a su amigo.

– Si lo vieras. Cuando habla dice más insultos que oraciones.– Dijo Kakuzu divertido.

– Oye... ¿Y por qué tan feliz porque te miraba?– Le preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Yo? ¿Feliz? ¡Ja! Que tontería.– Le respondió cortante y burlón tratando de evadir el tema.

– Si claro, hazte el que no le importa.– Le dije Deidara sabiendo que tenía la razón.

Y como Deidara lo supusó, lo que sucedió entre su amigo e Hidan avanzó a algo más. Comenzando con acercamientos leves y una que otras conversaciones largas entre ellos. Pero todo poco a poco iba avanzando, y así como Deidara y Sasori terminarón juntos lo mismo sucedió con Kakuzu e Hidan pero de diferente manera.

...

Ambos amigos Kakuzu y Deidara se reunierón cierto día en el parque para hablar de la situación que los albergaba y dejarlo todo claro.

– ¿Quién diría que terminariamos así?– Comentó Deidara.

– Cierto... En un momento estábamos juntos ingresando a una nueva preparatoria y ahora esto.– Dijo Kakuzu.

– Kakuzu. ¿Recuerdas que acordamos que estaríamos juntos y aún así yo intentaría algo con Sasori a ver que resultaba?– Preguntó Deidara.

– Si, lo recuerdo.– Le respondió Kakuzu.

– Creo que ya sabemos como terminara esto ¿no?– Dijo nuevamente.

– Encontramos lo que deseábamos.– Le respondió entendiendo el punto de Deidara.

– Y ya no nos necesitamos.– Le dijo sonriendo.

– Entonces de ahora en adelante cada quien es libre de hacer su vida.– Dijo Kakuzu.

– Pero siempre como buenos amigos.– Le dijo extendiendo su mano para que luego esta fuera estrechada por Kakuzu.

– Eso siempre.– Le respondió mientras ambos soltaban sus manos y se marchaban por direcciones diferentes en busca de un nuevo destino.

~ Fin ~


End file.
